This invention relates to the area of furniture and in particular to improvements in feet that are found on many types of furniture.
On many types of flooring including tiles, floor boards, parquetry floors, cork floors and slate floors it is well known that existing furniture feet are prone to slide. This can result in scratching or scuffing of the floor and may also be unsafe for the furniture user as the furniture may slide from under them.
An aesthetic problem also arises with furniture items which are meant to be configured in a certain manner but in practice slide apart leaving gaps between them.
There exist a range of such feet which permit easy manoeuvrability of furniture over such surfaces but none provide the ability to maintain the furniture item in position once located.
It is an object of this invention to provide a furniture foot which maintains furniture in a required position and minimises any damage to an underlying floor.
The invention is a foot device for use with furniture which device includes a rigid portion having a body with a first face which contacts the furniture and a second face which is directed towards a floor with low slip material protruding from at least one recess in the second face.
Preferably the resilient material is located in an annular groove which is concentric with the mid point of the foot device body.
It is also preferred that where ease of furniture movement is desired the second face is provided with a curved outer periphery and at least one recess through which means for connecting to the furniture may pass.
It is further preferred that, where the foot device is required to support in situ furniture legs or supports, a recess be provided in the first face to accommodate said legs or supports.